Light and Angels
by saffiremoon21
Summary: There's two new alchemists in Eastern, the Light and the Angel Alchemist. Pairings so far: RoyxRiza (kinda sorta)...and a little RizaxOC
1. New Alchemists on the Block

As if I didn't have enough to work on…I just got this rather random idea to do this fanfic. I will warn you ahead of time that there will be some OOCness especially because I don't have much experience (none, really) writing from Ed or Al's viewpoint. Anyway, it's about these two new alchemists, the Angel Alchemist and the Light Alchemist….

Eastern Headquarters 

"The Angel Alchemist? What kind of name is that?" Colonel Roy Mustang stared at the paper he was holding.

"I think, sir, that he is somehow able to fly. He has these wings that he can use with his alchemy. When his wings are visible, he looks rather like an angel," Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye replied with a sigh. "He's supposed to be one of the best new alchemists out there."

"And he's coming here? Along with…the Light Alchemist? Oh, she's a girl…"

Ed pressed his head a little harder against the door, trying to hear better. Having some new alchemists around would be interesting…

"I wonder what she looks like….OW! You didn't have to smack me that hard…"

Ed had to stop himself from laughing out loud. It sounded like Hawkeye had gotten enough of Roy.

"All right, all right. So they're going to be posted here. How soon are they arriving?"

"Sir, it's right there on the report. They're coming this afternoon."

"THIS AFTERNOON? Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?"

"I did, sir, but you weren't paying any attention…"

It was probably time to go, thought Ed. He wasn't likely to hear much more from the two. So the new alchemists were coming soon. _I wonder if that's a good thing or not…_

The Angel Alchemist turned out to be an almost impossibly handsome young man in his early twenties. Everything he wore was black, in contrast to his emerald green eyes and his alchemist's name. The Light Alchemist was a teenaged girl, with dark hair and eyes. Unlike her companion, she didn't stand out very much, and it appeared that she was rather used to being overlooked. Hawkeye, along with Ed and Al, who had been sent to fetch them from the train station, had no trouble finding them. The Angel Alchemist was surrounded by fans. It took about ten minutes before Hawkeye lost her temper and fired several shots into the air. That scattered most of the girls pretty quick, and after that, they didn't have too much trouble getting to the new alchemists.

"You're Lt. Hawkeye?" The Angel Alchemist didn't seem in the least bit hazed by the gunfire. "Nice to meet you. I'm the Angel Alchemist, but you can call me Aeon. And this is the Light Alchemist, her name is Maia." Maia smiled politely and then asked,

"Is he the famous FullMetal Alchemist?" She was looking straight at Al.

"Umm, no, I'm just his brother. A lot of people make the same mistake…"

"Why does everyone think that Al's FullMetal? Just because-"

Hawkeye cut him off. "I'm glad to see that you're here safe. Come on, I'm sure you'd like to see where you're going to be working." She turned around and headed back to the car. Ed and Al followed. Aeon sighed and headed after them, running his fingers over a large crystal pendant he wore, shaped to look like an eagle was holding the stone. Maia, who'd been staring at all the people in the station, hurried to catch up with them, after realizing that she was about to get left behind.

Soooo… that's the end of the first chapter. I know it's kind of short, but I really have no patience to write long chapters. Did you like it? Please let me know!


	2. Powers

Another chapter….sorry to az4ever. I can't think of anything to do for Dual Lives right now! And both Aeon and Maia are original characters that I've had ideas for a veeeeery long time. If there ends up being EdxWinry it will probably be rather OOC because I have no idea how to write that. There will most definitely be some RoyxRiza in here (because I love it so much) and there will not be ANY yaoi. NONE. I have nothing personal against yaoi, but I don't write it and I don't read it.

If there was one thing Ed noticed about the two new alchemists, it was that they were extreme opposites. Aeon was flashy and outspoken, Maia was quiet and content to listen.

"So you use the transmutation circles on your hands and the one on the necklace in order to transform?" Al was trying to figure out how the alchemists' powers worked.

"That's right. But I have to actually wear the necklace to keep my form. Otherwise, I go back to normal. Usually I wear these," he held out his hands, which were covered with black leather gloves, "So I don't accidentally transform. Its happened before."

"Why did you get the circles tattooed on your hands?" Ed asked, thinking that it reminded him a little too much of the Crimson Alchemist.

"Well, it was a lot easier than having to draw them on with a pen or something every time I had to transform, so eventually, I decided just to put them on my hands permanantly."

"What about you, Maia?" asked Al.

"I don't use a transmutation circle," she said. "I don't have to use one."

Ed was impressed. It took a very gifted alchemist to not have to use a transmutation circle, and he hadn't expected that this shy girl would have been so poweful.

"Do you shoot light rays or something?" he asked.

"What I do is I gather all of the light in a given space and compress it. Then I can shoot it at a target or do pretty much whatever I want with it. It's hard for me to fight in the dark, though."

"You'll probably get a chance to show off your skills before long," said Hawkeye. "I think the Colonel said something about a testing of some sort to see how good you two are."

Aeon sighed and held the necklace in his hand. "I don't really like transforming. I get the most awful headaches afterwards."

Roy, in the meantime, was sitting in his office doing…well, nothing. Without Riza there to make sure that the work got done, he normally spent the time goofing off as much as possible. While he was thinking of ways to get out of doing actual work, Hughes stuck his head in the door.

"Roy! Did you hear? There's two new alchemists coming today! I can't wait to show them my new pictures of Elysia!"

The colonel groaned. "Hughes…your news is kind of late. And I'm pretty sure that they won't want to see Elysia. Not right away, at least. They're probably tired out."

Hughes stared at him. "How could anyone not want to see Elysia? I'm sure that they can't wait! She's just so cute!"

Mustang chose to ignore that. "I'm going to be testing them against Fullmetal and Al tomorrow, anyway. They won't have too much free time for a while."

So, next chapter is Aeon vs. Al and Maia vs. Ed. Who will win? Actually, I haven't decided yet…You're welcome to offer your opinion! And please review! Thanks to my _only _reviewer, ILUVED. Again, please leave a review! Thanks!


	3. The Fight is On!

Next chapter is finally done. Finally. Thanks so much to all my reviewers, ILUVED, doggy, Riyo Shiban, Phyco girl, and gggggggggggg. Well, it seems like people want Ed and Al to win. Okay, okay, they will. So don't worry XDDDD And a warning. This is the first time I've ever tried to write a fight scene (the ones in Anything Goes don't count) so it's not very good…

"So I have to fight against a girl?" asked Ed grouchily. "Why do we have to fight anyway? It seems so pointless to me."

The Flame Alchemist leaned back in his chair. "I want to see what these new alchemists can do, and this is the easiest way to find out. You're not afraid or anything, are you?"

Ed was about to start yelling, or worse, start attacking the Colonel, but Al held him back. "So I have to fight the Angel Alchemist, sir? But why him?"

"I think you're more evenly matched this way. Maia's a very powerful alchemist; she doesn't need a transmutation circle. It wouldn't be fair if I matched her against anyone else. And I think that you should be able to handle the Angel Alchemist just fine."

Al nodded and, still holding his brother by his shirt, left the office. Once they were outside, he set his brother down.

"Who does that self-centered jerk think he is? If he wants to test out the alchemists, he should fight them himself!"

Al listened to his ranting for several minutes before interrupting quietly.

"I think he has his reasons. What he said did make sense. I mean, this way we'll know for sure just how powerful they really are. And it's not like it's a fight to the death or anything. It's just a duel, that's all, right brother?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right," Ed said gloomily, staring at the floor. "But I just really think that this is pointless."

The day of the fight dawned pure and clear. A group of State Alchemists, along with various members of the military, had gathered around the large plaza (A/N: does anyone know a better word for the place where Ed and Roy fight in Fullmetal vs. Flame?) to see the matchup. Most of them came to see if the infamous FullMetal Alchemist could actually be beaten. Some of them were women who were cheering for Aeon, having been impressed by his good looks. Al and Aeon were going against each other first. They stood on opposite edges of the stone paving, each facing the other. When Hughes, who was serving once again as the announcer, gave the word to start, Aeon, who'd removed his gloves, held the pendant he wore between his palms. A strange silver light flowed around him and then a pair of emerald wings appeared from his back. They appeared to be made of light, but by flapping them, he was hovering about half a foot off the ground. Al charged at him, and to the surprise of most of the audience, (especially Ed), Aeon managed to avoid it easily.

"That's why he's such a good figher," Maia spoke up from where she was standing next to Hawkeye. "The wings make him even faster than he normally is. Since he doesn't have to worry about losing his balance, he can move in pretty much any way he wants to. But he can't stay in this form for very long without getting these terrible headaches. And if the necklace falls off…"

Ed stared at her. That was probably the most she'd ever said since he met her. Usually she only answered with one or two words whenever someone asked a question, and it was rare that she actually said something without someone talking to her first.

"Come on!" Aeon was hovering about ten feet away from Al. His angel wings were beating hard, he was floating almost a foot above the ground now. Al started forward again, but no matter how fast he tried, the Angel Alchemist was faster. What Aeon didn't realize, however, was that Al was gradually pinning him up against the wall. When he felt the solid pressure of the wall behind him, Aeon panicked and tried to fly higher up. This time, though, Al was expecting his movement, and reached out and grabbed his necklace. In an instant, the emerald wings disappeared, and Aeon crashed to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Al bent over the fallen alchemist. "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Aeon assured him, getting up. "It wasn't that hard of a fall. I'll be okay." The two made their way out of the plaza, Al worrying over Aeon all the way.

Slowly, Ed and Maia made their way over to the plaza. Ed was trying to remember what Maia had said about her alchemy. _So she gathers all of the light in a given area. I've got to be quick to stop her… _Maia held her hands up, palms outward. She closed her eyes as rays of light began to come toward her, as if being pulled to a magnet. Then Ed realized that it was getting dark around him. _She's only pulling the light away from around me! So I can't see anything…_ He clapped his hands together, changing his metal arm into the blade he used for fighting, then ran in Maia's general direction. _It looks like she can't open her eyes when she's calling the light. So if I can just get her then…_ But it was getting very dark around him. Gradually, it was becoming harder and harder to see. Then he thought he heard something, and he quickly stepped to his left. Something blindingly bright and hot brushed by him. There was a loud explosion and then he could see again. _She must have fired the light at me. I've got to hurry._ He ran as fast as he could, dodging Maia's smaller light bolts as he ran. He was starting to get tired, with all of his running around, it was hard for him to gain much ground. That's when he got an idea. He knelt and placed his hands to the ground and, just as Maia sent another bolt straight at him, he transmuted a mirror. The light bounced straight off the mirror and was sent back towards Maia. The Light Alchemist realized what was about to happen to her, and tried to get out of the way, but she wasn't quite fast enough and the light caught the edge of her arm.

"I'll be okay, it's just a small burn." She tried to brush off the medics, but they insisted on taking her off.

Okay, this is kind of abrupt, but I have to end it here. So Ed and Al won their fights. Now what? Actually, I don't know yet…


	4. Royainess part 1

This is an add on to the last chapter. It happens before the chapter starts. I'm submitting it as a separate chapter because I wasn't sure if everyone wanted to read royai with this, and so, for everyone who didn't really want romance in the story, you can just skip this. For all you royai fans out there (I'm talking to you, az4ever, thanks again) this is for you.

The two alchemists had been at Eastern for a week. Aeon had settled in admirably and had become quite popular, especially with the women in the area. Maia, though, had not fared so well. After a couple of weeks living in the dorms with the rest of the military, the bullying got so bad that Roy asked Hawkeye to take care of her. The Lieutenant wasn't especially thrilled, but she did realize that Maia would be safe as long as she was around.

"Why didn't you use your alchemy to protect yourself?" Riza was driving home, and Maia was sitting next to her, staring nervously at her hands.

"I didn't want to hurt them," she said. "Sometimes when I use my alchemy, I can't control myself and then I end up really hurting people."

Riza was surprised. The shy alchemist had been hurt pretty badly, but she still didn't want to hurt them. She knew that if it was her, she would have personally gotten her gun out and scared the crap out of them.

"What do you think of the Colonel?" asked Maia suddenly.

"Huh? Oh…I don't really know…I don't think anyone really knows what to think of him."

"What do you mean?"

"He just…he hides who he really is, I think. There's a part of him inside that he never really lets anyone see. Not even me, actually. He likes to keep his secrets."

"Do you ever wish that he would tell you what they are?"

She looked over at Maia suspiciously. "Did someone put you up to this?"

"No. I was just wondering, that's all. He seemed to hold you in a very high regard. And…"

"And?"

"He was drawing a picture of you. I saw it on his desk."

"You're kidding. There's no way…" Riza paused. "You're sure about this?"

The Light Alchemist nodded. "He's not that bad of an artist. It looked pretty good."

Riza made a face at the thought of the Colonel being able to draw. "I guess that's another part of him no one knows about. I wonder why he never said anything to me…"

"He's probably shy," said Maia, looking straight at Riza for the first time. "Maybe he's afraid to tell you."

"Afraid? I…that just doesn't sound like him…"

Maia shrugged. "I don't know him at all. I just thought that maybe he liked you as more than a friend, you know?"

The Lieutenant bit her lip. Sure, Roy was handsome, but he was a wicked flirt and he spent way too much time thinking about miniskirts. _What am I going to do now? I think Maia's right, but…I don't want to just ask the Colonel…_

Muhahaha. I'm leaving it there. I will probably add more romantically minded chapters like this in the future, and if you people like the royai enough, then I might actually incorporate it into the story. Please review and send in your ideas for Anything Goes!

OMG, I completely forgot to put disclaimers on most of the stuff I've posted. I don't own FMA. Don't sue me, okay?


	5. Royainess part 2 sorta

Why is it that almost everything I write has royai in it? (Probably because I just love the pairing so much XD) So, yeah, this chapter is royai too. Thanks to all my reviewers, I couldn't live without you. XD Uhm…thanks also to **Kaiya-Chan **for giving me some help with the idea for this chapter. (It was a while back, but I'm too lazy to update regularly) The reason I haven't been updating any of my real stories lately is nothing more than the fact that I didn't feel like it, and that I have been playing too much Bejeweled (I'm not addicted. Really.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I do, however, own (sorta) Aeon and Maia.

Note: This chapter needs a rewrite BAD, but I'm posting it for now...I'll try to fix it up later, because it really sucks...

Ed was waiting in the hallway to speak to the Colonel, along with Al, when he heard several gunshots. Al, being rather more worried about Roy than Ed was, started to stand up and enter the room when Ed stopped him.

"Believe me, Al, you don't want to go in there right now. Lt. Hawkeye's likely to shoot you too. It's best just to leave them alone in there right now."

"But brother," the metal suit said pleadingly, a worried look on its face (how can he have expressions?) "Maia's in there too. What if she's-"

"The only person Lt. Hawkeye's going to shoot right now would be Mustang. You know he always gets on her nerves."

Al nodded slowly and sat back down. A few minutes later, a very angry Hawkeye stormed out of Mustang's office, followed by Maia, who, unlike Riza, didn't look really mad, just rather…surprised.

"Are you all right, Maia?" asked Al.

The girl nodded. "I'm not so sure about the Colonel, though…getting yelled at by Lt. Hawkeye is pretty frightening."

"What happened?" Ed was now standing up and peered into Roy's office. There were several bullet holes in the wall behind Roy's desk.

"Colonel Mustang tried to convince me that the official military uniform for females included a miniskirt. But he said it too loud, and the Lieutenant overheard him and got mad. She said that if he did something like that again, she'd fix it so that he wouldn't have a reason to chase after women." Ed winced. "Remind me to never get her mad at me, Al."

_The jerk. _Riza was sitting underneath a large oak, shredding grass with her fingers, and thinking dark thoughts about a certain Colonel. _Why does he have to say something like that every single time a woman joins the military? He just…he never considers what I might think about the things he says. It's not…fair. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"You okay out here by yourself, Lieutenant?"

She looked up to see the Angel Alchemist, Aeon, leaning against the tree.

"I'm fine." She told him. "Just needed some fresh air, that's all."

He sat down next to her. "You're mad at the Colonel aren't you?"

She turned to face him, eyes angry. "It's none of your business."

Aeon laughed and held his hands up in the air. "Okay, okay. I just thought that maybe you'd like to be with someone who actually respects your feelings."

That earned him another suspicious look. "And what makes you think I want a boyfriend?" _Although…maybe it would make Roy see that I'm a person, and not someone without feelings. Maybe it could possibly convince him that I don't need him. _

The alchemist's green eyes glittered. "A girl as pretty as you should have a boyfriend. Come on, I'm not that scary, am I?"

Riza sighed. "I'll think about it."

It was big news in the office. A lot of Riza's coworkers were pretty much stunned at the thought that she was actually going out with someone who wasn't the Colonel (there'd even been a pool, carefully kept a secret from Riza and Roy, on when they'd get together). The fact that her boyfriend was the super-handsome Angel Alchemist was even more surprising. And, of course, all of this talk did nothing to help the Colonel's temper. Most of the military kept away from him, hoping that the hype would die down soon and that Mustang would become reasonable again. Riza herself wasn't all that happy about her new boyfriend. He was, as she quickly found out, rather self-centered and, in her opinion, even more of a jerk than Roy usually was. But she had to admit that her little plan was working….

What she hadn't counted on was the fact that Aeon seemed to take their relationship a little more seriously than she wanted him to. He didn't seem to realize that she really didn't care that much about him (probably, she thought darkly, because he had such a high opinion of himself that he would never believe that any woman didn't want him). And it was very…aggravating the way he kept trying to make his moves on her. There were times when she whole-heartedly wished that she'd never agreed to this at all.

Especially when he tried to kiss her in a dark area of the office hallway, and Roy just happened to walk by…

Yeah, I'm leaving it here. Muhahahahahahaha. If you want more, leave reviews, and I might update sooner. Feedback is always welcome; I know this chapter sucks, I didn't edit it or anything except for a spellcheck. Feel free to go ahead and hate Aeon; I didn't mean for him to turn out this way, but it was a little too tempting (smile, smile).


End file.
